Boyfriend?
by jleebikon
Summary: Aku tak memiliki pacar, tetapi ibuku memkasaku membawa pacar kerumah. Hingga akhirnya dia ingin kerumahku -Mingyu / Meanie Couple / Mingyu - Wonwoo. Slight Soonhoon. Junhao. Seoksoo
Boyfriend

By:

Jlee96

Cast:

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

Pagi cerah menyapa kota Seoul di hari Senin ini. Tapi itu tidak membuat aura dari seorang Kim Mingyu menjadi cerah. Memang wajahnya yang tampan tidak menutup kemungkinan para siswi dikampusnya tengah menatap kagum seorang Kim Mingyu. Tapi hari ini moodnya sedang jelek. Membuat siapa saja yang berpapasan dengan nya mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyapa.

 _BRAK_

"Yak bodoh! Tak bisakah pelan sedikit?! Pagi-pagi sudah buat kesal saja" Lee Seokmin. Teman seperjuangan Mingyu yang kini tengah memelototi teman sebangkunya. Tidur nyenyaknya pupus sudah sejak kedatangan temannya tersebut.

"Wae?" Seokmin menatap Mingyu bingung. Pasalnya setelah dia membuang tasnya kemeja, sekarang dirinya hanya diam tampa suara.

"Hey, Kim Mingyu? Kau kenapa?"

"..." tak ada jawaban. Matanya pun hanya menatap kosong kedepan.

"Huh menyebalkan" tak ingin ambil pusing, Seokmin segera melanjutkan tidur nyenyaknya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Belum sempat dia mencapai mimpi indahnya, sebuah suara membangunkannya. Suara umpatan dari sebelah kursinya.

"Aish kau kenapa sih?!"

"Ibuku"

"Ada apa dengan ibumu?"

"Dia minta pacar"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"MWO?! PACAR?! IBUMU MINTA PACAR?!"

"YAK TAK USAH BERTERIAK BISA TIDAK SIH?!"

"Bodoh! Lalu bagaimana nasib ayahmu. Mereka sedang tidak bertengkarkan? Atau ada masalah? Yak tega-teganya ibumu minta pacar pada anaknya padahal dia masih punya suami"

"Hah?" Mingyu bingung. Dia tidak mengerti maksud dari sahabatnya itu. Dia merasa bahwa keluarganya baik-baik saja. Orangtuanya juga tidak sedang bertengkar, malah makin mesra. Dia juga tidak punya masalah belakangan ini. Eh? Masalah?

"Ya, aku punya masalah"

"Coba ceritakan"

"Ibuku minta pacar. Pacar! Seokmin. Aku tak habis pikir dengan ibuku"

"Memang kenapa dengan ibumu itu? Bisa-bisanya minta pacar padamu"

"Itu dia. Kemarin ibuku pergi reuni dengan teman-temannya. Aku tidak tahu mereka membahas apa saja disana. Yang jelas setelah pulang dia ingin aku membawa pacar yang imut dan lucu. Dan kau tau dimana yang lebih parah? Dia memintaku membawanya malam ini! Kau tahu?! MALAM INI!"

"Tunggu. Jadi ibumu mau pacar itu maksudnya pacarmu?" Mingyu hanya mengangguk lemah. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ucapan ibunya kemarin masih terekam jelas diotaknya dan itu membuat kepalanya panas dan lelah. Sedangkan Seokmin yang sudah mengerti situasinya hanya menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu bawa pacarmu. Itu saja kok dipermasalahin" Mingyu menatap horror Seokmin. Tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran sahabatnya itu. Sudah tau Mingyu ini jomblo alias tidak punya pacar, tetapi sahabatnya menyuruhnya membawa pacar. Seokmin gila.

"Kau menghinaku ya?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu kenapa kau bicara seperti itu heh?"

"Aku kan hanya menyuruhmu membawa pacarmu, apa itu salah?"

"Tentu saja! Kau itu kan tahu aku tidak punya pacar, tapi kenapa kau bilang seperti itu? Menyebalkan"

"Kalau tidak punya, tinggal cari"

.

.

.

Mingyu side~

Selama dikelas aku tak dapat fokus. Aku tak memperhatikan apa yang dosen tua itu jelaskan. Ini semua karna perkataan Seokmin tadi pagi. Memang mencari pacar itu mudah apa. Lagi pula aku tidak sedang suka dengan seseorang. Dan asal tahu saja, aku tidak tertarik dengan perempuan. Terserah mereka ingin menyebutku apa. Aku tak peduli. Toh ini hidupku dan aku yang menjalankannya.

"Hey kau mau ikut tidak?" aku menoleh pada Seokmin. Bertanya ingin kemana.

"Tadi Soonyoung hyung bilang dia menyuruh kita berkumpul di kafe biasa"

"Untuk apa? Dia sedang tidak ulangtahun hari ini dan minggu lalu adalah anniversarynya Soonyoung hyung dan Jihoon hyung. Jadi tidak ada alasan yang masuk akal dia mau mentraktir kita selain hari itu"

"Entahlah, katanya dia ingin mengenalkan sepupunya" aku hanya mengangguk menyetujuinya. Lebih baik aku bersenang-senang dan melupakan kekesalanku hari ini daripada harus memikirkan pacar yang tak kupunya itu.

"Hey sudahlah, kau pasti akan bertemu jodohmu nanti"

"Ya, kuharap perkataanmu benar"

.

.

.

Kami berdua sampai sekitar pukul empat sore. Kuedarkan mataku melihat seisi kafe. Aku melihat Soonyoung hyung melambaikan tangannya kearah kami. Kulihat disana sudah ada Jihoon hyung, Minghao dan Jun hyung.

"Kalian sudah lama?" tanya Seokmin yang hanya dijawab dengan gelengan dari Soonyoung hyung.

"Mukamu kenapa?" aku dapat melihat mereka semua memandangku penuh tanya. Aku hanya menghela nafas kasar dan bilang tak usah memikirkanku.

"Soon, mana Wonwoo? Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Sabar Hoon sayang. Mungkin sebentar lagi. Kau begitu rindu padanya hm?" kulihat Jihoon hyung menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku menatap kedua sejoli itu penuh rasa iri. Kenapa semua yang ada disini membawa pasangan?

Selain Soonyoung hyung dan Jihoon hyung, disebelahku ada Minghao dan Jun hyung sedang mengobrol dengan bahasa Cina. Walau aku tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi itu yang pasti adalah kata-kata romantis. Bisa dilihat dari kedua pipi Minghao yang memerah.

Oke ada satu orang lagi. Mungkin Seokmin terlihat sendiri, tapi aku berani bertaruh bahwa yang sedang membalas pesannya itu adalah Jisoo hyung, pacarnya. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan keadaan ini. Ingin sekali aku pergi dari sini dan menenggelamkan diri di sungai han sebelum sebuah suara berat menyapa gendang telingaku.

"Ah maafkan aku, tadi aku ada urusan mendadak jadi telat deh" aku melihat kearahnya. Seseorang dengan tubuh yang tinggi dan ramping, kulit seputih salju, rambutnya yang hitam alami, mata sipit yang tajam ditambah kacamata bulat yang lucu, dan cara dia memakai sweater dengan jari-jarinya yang hampir tidak terlihat, itu imut sekali. Dan perlu ditegaskan bahwa dia seorang laki-laki!

"Wonwoo!" bisa kudengar lengkingan ceria dari Jihoon hyung. Dan adegan selanjutnya adalah acara berpelukan antara Jihoon hyung dan pemuda itu. Aku masih memperhatikannya. Aku tak bisa berpaling dari wajahnya. Senyumnya yang manis membuat aku tak dapat bernapas lagi.

"Oh ya, kenalkan, dia sepupuku. Baru datang dari Jepang dan akan menetap disini" aku tak peduli apa yang Soonyoung hyung katakan. Mataku masih menatap dirinya yang indah bagai malaikat yang jatuh dari langit.

"Hai, namaku Jeon Wonwoo salam kenal" suaranya yang berat namun lembut sukses membuat darahku berdesir hebat.

"Nah Wonwoo mereka semua adalah temanku. Itu Jun, Minghao, Seokmin dan Mingyu" pandangan kami bertemu selang beberapa detik. Dirinya menunduk malu saat berhadapan dengan mataku. Tapi walau begitu, aku masih dapat melihat semburat rona merah di pipinya. Ah dia imut sekali.

.

.

.

Kami menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol banyak hal. Tentang keseharian di kampus, atau tentang Wonwoo yang tinggal di Jepang. Dari sekian banyak obrolan yang sudah dibahas, aku dapat menyimpulkan bahwa, Jeon Wonwoo, 21 tahun setahun lebih tua dariku, pendiam dan lucu, dia suka membaca buku dan menonton film, dan sangat suka cheseeburger. Satu lagi, dia akan kuliah di kampus yang sama denganku. Tuhan terimakasih.

Sampai sekarang, aku masih mencuri pandang dengannya. Aku suka melihatnya saat tersenyum dan tertawa. Manis sekali. Dan terkadang dia juga suka melirik kearahku, tetapi jika pandangan kami bertemu dia akan langsung menunduk malu. Ah Tuhan dibenar-benar lucu sekali.

"Hey Wonwoo apa kau sudah punya pacar?" seketika semua terdiam menunggu Wonwoo hyung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jun hyung yang tiba-tiba barusan. Jantungku serasa ingin melompat dari tempatnya menunggu jawaban apa yang akan Wonwoo hyung ucapkan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak punya" jawabnya malu-malu. Entahlah yang kurasakan sekarang adalah perasaan lega yang luar biasa dari dalam diriku. Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin sekarang aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kalau begitu sama dengan Mingyu. Dia juga belum punya pacar. Siapa tahu kalian jodoh hahaha" bisa kudengar nada mengejek dari mulut Seokmin. Apa-apaan dia. Tapi kalau memang aku dan Wonwoo hyung berjodoh mungkin aku akan memberikan sepatu limited edision ku yang baru kubeli kemarin pada Seokmin.

"Benarkah? Wah kukira kau sudah punya pacar" aku bisa melihat senyum malu-malunya saat dia mengatakan itu.

"Iya, belum ada yang menyangkut di hatiku hyung hehe"

"Huh sayang sekali padahal kau adalah laki-laki yang tampan Mingyu hehe" apa aku tak salah dengar? Dia mengatakan bahwa aku tampan?

"Ah terima kasih hyung sudah memujiku seperti itu. Kalau begitu jika kau mau jadi pacarku pasti aku akan sangat senang sekali"

BLUSH

Kulihat rona merah yang ada di pipinya sangat kentara. Dia menduduk malu karna ucapanku barusan. Kurasa dia menyukainya. Siapa yang dapat menolak pesona dari Kim Mingyu hehehe.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 dan kami harus segera pulang. Yah walaupun aku tak rela sebenarnya karna harus berpisah dengan Wonwoo hyung, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku mengambil mobilku yang terparkir tidak jauh dari kafe. Sesampainya di parkiran, aku melihat Wonwoo hyung sedang duduk sendiri di halte dekat situ.

"Sendirian hyung?" aku memutuskan menghampirinya, lagi pula aku masih ingin bersamanya. Hehehe. Dia menoleh kearahku dan tersenyum.

"Ya, Soonyoung dan Jihoon sudah naik bus sebelumnya"

"Rumahmu tidak searah dengan mereka?" kulihat dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Memang dimana rumahmu?"

"Di apartement Sunjin"

"Itu dekat dengan rumahku hyung. Ayo biar kuantar pulang" entahlah aku senang sekali mengetahui bahwa tempat tinggalnya hanya berbeda dua blok saja dari rumahku. Mungkin dewi fortuna sedang bersamaku malam ini.

"Eh? Apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Tidak. Justru aku takut kalau hyung pulang sendirian" dan sekali lagi aku melihat rona merah menjalar di pipinya. Dia hanya mengangguk menyutujui ajakanku. Langsung saja kugenggam tangannya menuju mobilku.

.

.

.

Selama diperjalanan kami sibuk menceritakan tentang diri masing-masing. Dari masa kami anak-anak hingga sekarang. Kami tak henti-hentinya tertawa bersama. Sungguh ini adalah momen yang sangat membahagiakan dalam hidupku.

' _ddrrrttt dddrrttt..._

Kudengar ponselku berbunyi. Itu dari ibuku. Seketika aku mengingat perkataannya kemarin. Huh membuat moodku turun saja.

"Yeoboseyo"

" _Hey di mana kau sekarang?"_

"Aku sedang dijalan eomma"

" _Apa kau membawa pacarmu? Ayolah Mingyu eomma sudah tidak sabar"_

"Eomma sudah kubilang berapa kali, aku tidak punya pacar, sekiranya belum. Jadi tidak udah merengek seperti anak kecil lagi, arraseo?"

" _Yak! Eomma tidak mau tahu! Bawa pacarmu sekarang, atau kau tidak boleh pulang kerumah"_

"Ta-"

 _Tuttuuttuutt~_

Aku menatap horror ponselku yang sudah diputus secara sepihak oleh ibuku itu. Aku masih tak mengerti kenapa ibuku tiba-tiba sangat ingin bertemu dengan pacarku. Untung saja aku sudah bertemu calonnya uhuk.

"Dari ibumu?"

"Ya"

"Sepertinya dia sangat marah" aku hanya menghela napas lelah.

"Boleh aku bertemu ibumu?" aku menoleh tak percaya. Wonwoo hyung ingin bertemu dengan eomma?

"Kau serius hyung?" aku menanti jawabannya was-was.

"Ya, tiba-tiba saja aku merindukan eommaku di Jepang" aku hanya mengangguk ragu menyetujuinya. Kuharap eomma tidak mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh pada Wonwoo hyung.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah aku memarkirkan mobilku di depan rumah. Tapi setelah itu aku tak ada niatan untuk bangkit dan keluar dari mobil.

"Mau sampai kapan kita berdiam disini?"

"Eh i-itu..."

"Kau tidak mau aku berkunjung kerumah mu?"

"Bukan seperti itu tapi-tapi..."

"Ayolah Gyu" aku terdiam mendengar perkataanya. Aku menghela nafas dan turun dari mobil. Berjalan bersama menuju pintu rumahku. Mengetuk pintu dan menunggu siapapun membuka pintu.

Entahlah, aku takut jika ibuku salah paham. Sudah jelas tadi dia mengatakan bahwa aku harus membawa pacarku kerumah jika aku ingin pulang. Tetapi yang sekarang berada disampingku adalah Wonwoo hyung. Dia bukan pacarku, setidaknya belum. Dan kami baru saja bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu. Ibuku juga tahu bahwa aku tidak tertarik dengan perempuan. Tetapi tetap saja aku takut jika ibuku berkata hal aneh pada Wonwoo hyung. Mau taruh dimana muka ku dihadapan Wonwoo hyung nanti.

' _Cklek_

Kulihat seorang anak keluar membuka pintu. Itu Chan, adik laki-lakiku. Dia menatapku dan Wonwoo hyung bergantian.

"Hyung sudah pulang?"

"Ne"

"Kalau begitu ma-"

"Chan, siapa yang datang?" itu suara ibuku. Tiba-tiba saja badanku merinding mendengar suara ibuku mendekat. Kulihat Wonwoo hyung hanya berdiri dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajah imutnya.

"Siapa yang da- OMO!" kini ibuku sudah berdiri dihadapan kami. Matanya bergantian melihatku dan Wonwoo hyung, sama seperti yang Chan lakukan tadi.

"Kau sudah pulang Mingyu?"

"Ne eomma"

"Dan... kau datang dengan siapa Mingyu? Aigoo dia imut sekali, siapa namanya?" bisa kulihat mata berbinar terpancar jelas di mata ibuku.

"Dia Wonwoo hyung. Dia te-"

"Annyeonghaseo eommonim, saya Jeon Wonwoo. Pacar Mingyu"

"MWO?!"

END


End file.
